A Means To An End
by Jez1
Summary: A psychopath has a fix on career women, can the Special Victims Unit catch him before he finds his next victim?


A Means To An End TITLE: A Means To An End 

AUTHOR: Jez- jez80@ozemail.com.au 

SPOILERS: None that I know of. It's set after season 2 finale, only because Huang (FBI psychiatrist) is in it. 

RATING: PG-13 (nothing you wouldn't see on the show) 

SUMMARY: A psychopath has a fix on career women, can the Special Victims Unit catch him before he finds his next victim? 

DISCLAIMER: The TV series Law & Order: SVU are the property of NBC and Wolf Films. This fan fiction piece was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and the story, are copyrighted to the author. No infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. 

AUTHORS NOTES: This is my first SVU fic. I'm fairly new to the show, so I apologize for any inaccuracies. A huge thanks to Allison and Terri for checking it over for me. Thanks for the title, Terri! 

FEEDBACK: Yes Please! I'd love to know what you think, but no flames please. 

~~o0o~~ 

The air was cold as Detective Elliot Stabler got out of the car. He looked across at his partner, Detective Olivia Benson, standing on the other side of the vehicle. Puffs of moist air exited her mouth with every breath, making it look like she was smoking. 

"Another fine morning in the city of New York," he quipped, as they headed towards the throng of police officers. After showing their ID, they were led under the police tape to where the latest victim sat in the passenger seat of a black sedan. 

"Hey, Lennie," Elliot greeted, as they stopped beside the homicide detective, Lennie Biscoe. 

"Are we sure it's the same guy?" Olivia asked, peering into the car. They were working on a case where three women had already been raped and murdered. The similarities between the three attacks making it highly probable they were dealing with the same offender. 

"Attacked in her car, taken to a remote area, tied up with electrical tape and brutally raped. Throat slit from ear to ear. I don't know about the use of chloroform yet, but everything else looks pretty familiar," Biscoe informed them. 

"Sounds like our guy," Elliot agreed. "You got an ID on the body?" 

Biscoe nodded. "Erica Lindsey." 

"Judge Erica Lindsey?" Olivia cast a disbelieving look between her two colleagues. 

"The very same. Last seen by her husband last night when she went back to the office to get some files she'd left there. Husband called the cops when she wasn't back a few hours later." 

"Who found her?" Elliot asked, bending down to get a good look at the scene. 

"A man walking his dog. The local PD have him over there," Biscoe told them, pointing to an obviously shaken man. 

Nodding, both Olivia and Elliot made their way over to the man. Elliot introduced them both and asked the man how he had found the victim. 

"It... it was my dog," he replied, his voice quivering. "I let her off her lead to have a run and she must have smelt the... the blood. She was barking and grabbing at something hanging out of the car door and when I got closer I realized it was... a woman's arm." He turned an interesting shade of green and quickly excused himself, racing a few feet away before being violently sick. 

"Poor guy," Olivia sympathized. 

Elliot nodded, but looked distracted. "We need to get a feel for this guy's pattern. Why these women? I mean, they were wealthy, but money doesn't seem to be an issue. All the victims were still wearing their jewelry and still carrying their purses..." 

"I think we should go and see Huang," Olivia suggested. 

"I think you may be right," Elliot replied. 

***** 

Doctor George Huang was a psychiatrist with the FBI. He had been a great help in closing more than one of the cases worked by the detectives. 

"What is the link between these victims?" Huang asked them, watching them both. 

"They're women," Elliot replied, stating the obvious. "They're upper class society." 

"Were they single?" 

"Lila Sheffield and Erica Lindsey were married," Olivia stated. 

"Children?" 

Elliot shook his head. "None of them." 

"So, it's safe to say they were career orientated," Huang deduced. 

Olivia nodded. "A magazine editor, a politician, a business executive and a judge. Not exactly your average nine to five jobs." 

Huang nodded, his face looking grim. "This man you're looking for is very dangerous. He has a hatred of women in authoritative positions. He hates women having any control. He's the kind of man who probably feels that the woman belongs in the home and should be subservient to the man." 

"Well, that narrows it down to two thirds of the men in New York," Olivia quipped. She saw both men looking at her, eyebrows raised. "What?" 

Shaking his head, Elliot turned his attention back to the psychiatrist. "Where do we draw the line? Are you saying he could go after any working woman?" 

"I don't think so. These are high profile women. He's more than likely seen them in the news and taken it from there. This man's very clever. He's patient. He waits until he knows he won't be seen. This isn't an impulse thing. You're dealing with a cold and calculated killer." 

"We should get an alert out," Olivia suggested, getting to her feet. 

Elliot thanked Huang and both detectives headed for the Captain's office. 

***** 

Cold, dark eyes watched the television, seeing the attractive brunette talking about a serial killer hunting business women. Talking about him. He stared at her as she talked, seeing her brown eyes and imagining them full of terror, imagining her face contorted in pain. There was no way that a woman should be given a gun and allowed the sort of power that should belong solely to a man. She would have to be punished. 

He turned the television off and grabbed the phone. "Howie? It's me. I need an address... Detective Olivia Benson, Special Victims Unit... Come on, you owe me." He grinned as Howie obliged, grabbing a pen and pad to write down the address. "Thanks, Howie. Usual discretion please... Bye." 

He continued to grin as he replaced the receiver on it's cradle. "Have a nice night, my dear Olivia. It'll be your last." 

***** 

Olivia yawned, looking across at Elliot who looked just as tired. The precinct had been fielding calls for the last three hours, but none had brought them any leads. "Why don't we call it a night, Elliot? We're both exhausted and there's not a lot we can do until morning." 

"I'd rather stay late tonight. I... I really need to be home tomorrow night." He saw Olivia raise an eyebrow. "It's Kathy and my wedding anniversary tomorrow. I promised her I'd be home." He sighed. "We've been having a few problems. I guess... I've been neglecting her a bit..." 

Olivia gave his hand an affectionate pat. "I'm sure she understands, Elliot. She knows how important your job is to you." 

He shook his head. "I don't think she does. I try to explain to her that I'm doing this to protect her, to protect our kids... but I don't think she gets it." 

"Maybe that's not such a bad thing," she suggested. "We see so much in this job, maybe it's better that she doesn't realize just how bad it can be." 

Elliot sighed. "I don't know. It used to be I'd do my job and go home to a place that was so great that I could forget, you know? Now, I go home to a teenage daughter who will barely talk to me, Kathy's forever at my throat... I don't know how much more I can take." 

"Are you saying you want to get out?" Olivia asked, the surprise evident in her voice. Their marriage had always been a kind of reassurance, to know that people did have happy lives. If their marriage failed, what hope did she have of ever being in a successful relationship? 

"I don't know," he replied. "I don't want to leave my kids, and I still love my wife, but I don't know if the spark's there anymore. I guess that's why tomorrow night's so important." 

"Then we'll make sure you're home for it, okay?" Olivia assured him, giving him a compassionate smile. 

He returned the smile. "I knew I could count on you. Why don't you go home and get some rest? I'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning, okay?" 

She nodded. "You should still go home now, Elliot. Being exhausted isn't going to help, here or at home." 

"All right," he relented, getting to his feet. 

"Goodnight." 

"G'night, 'Liv," he replied as he headed for the stairs. 

***** 

Elliot was trying hard to concentrate on the screen in front of him. Kathy had suggested that they sit up and watch a movie since it was the first night he'd been home at a reasonable hour for almost a week. That in it's self had almost caused a row, but Elliot was just too tired to fight. 

He couldn't get into the movie. He wasn't sure if it was his fatigue or the little knot of worry that was in his stomach. Huang's words had concerned him. If the killer did have a hatred of women in authoritative positions, that made ADA Alex Cobert a target. It could also make Olivia a target, especially if the man found out she was working the case. 

Finally, the movie ended and he didn't have to feign interest anymore. He felt Kathy move beside him, turning to watch her as she stretched like a cat. She smiled at him as she got to her feet. "Are you coming to bed?" she asked him. 

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute," he replied, distracted. He watched as she shrugged and headed up the stairs. He then picked up the phone and dialed Olivia's number. The little knot of worry increased when he got the answering machine. He waited impatiently for the machine to beep. "Olivia? It's Elliot, pick up if you're there." He paused. "Come on, pick up," he repeated, a note of fear in his voice. 

He didn't realize he'd been holding his breath until he heard her on the other end of the phone. He sighed, allowing himself to relax slightly. 

"What's wrong?" she asked him. 

"Ah, nothing, just wanted to make sure you got home all right," he told her. 

She sounded amused. "Really? Elliot, we've been partners for a while now, I don't recall this being a regular quirk of yours. What's wrong?" 

He sighed. "Just what Huang said today, about women with authority being this guy's target..." 

"You think I have authority? How come I can't get you to do what I want then?" she asked with a laugh. 

"I'm serious, Olivia. Are you sure your apartment's secure?" 

"Yes, Dad, my apartment is secure. You wanna come over and double check?" 

He laughed. "All right, stop with the teasing. This is the last time I'm gonna show my concern if all you do is joke about it." 

"Thank you for worrying about me," Olivia told him, her voice turning serious. "It's nice that some one does." 

"Always. G'night, 'Liv. I'll see you in the morning." 

"Bye, Elliot." 

Still feeling uneasy, Elliot replaced the receiver, turning to see his wife standing at the top of the stairs. "Isn't it enough that you seem to spend more time with her than your own wife? Now you've got to call her during my time as well?" 

"You're jealous of Olivia?!" he asked, incredulous. 

"Why shouldn't I be? You're calling her in the middle of the night to make sure she locked her damn door! She's a grown woman, Elliot, I'm sure she can look after herself." 

He lost it, storming up the stairs so he stood inches from her. "You listen to me," he growled. "There is a man out there who is raping and killing women just because they decided to have careers instead of families. If I could, I'd call every damn woman in the city to make sure they were safe, but I can't. At least I can try and ensure my partner is safe." 

He stormed passed her, missing the contrite look that crossed her face. She sighed, realizing that Elliot was just doing what he usually did, caring too much about everyone. She followed him back up the stairs and found him standing at the door of Dickie's room. "I'm sorry," she whispered, reaching out and placing a hand on his shoulder. "I didn't mean to accuse you of anything." 

Elliot didn't say anything, just allowed her to lead him to their bedroom and close the door. 

***** 

Olivia stepped out of her apartment, placing her bag more securely on her shoulder before turning to close the door behind her, wincing as the hinges squeaked. She'd had an idea during the night about how the killer was getting the addresses of his victims. It would mean a bit of work, but as none of the victims were listed, he had to be getting his information from somewhere, possibly a phone company or postal service. 

She entered the elevator and headed down to the undercover car park, where her car was waiting for her. Remembering Elliot's concern last night, Olivia took a cursory look around, seeing nothing out of the ordinary. Shaking her head, and muttering under breath, Olivia headed for her car. She'd just deactivated the car alarm when she felt an arm snake around her throat. Before she could scream or really struggle, a cloth was placed over her nose and mouth and she inhaled the   
chloroform. Olivia's world turned black as she slipped into unconsciousness. 

Dark eyes were alive with excitement as he laid the unconscious form on the back seat of the vehicle. He then got behind the wheel and, putting on his seat belt, started the car. No one would have suspected a thing as he carefully pulled out of traffic and drove away. 

***** 

Elliot looked at his watch, then across at the empty desk of his partner. It wasn't like Olivia to be late, especially when they were so close to solving a case. He could still hear the psychiatrist's words. 'He has a hatred of women in authoritative positions. He hates women having any control.' Deciding he didn't care if he was overreacting, Elliot picked up the phone and punched in her home number. 

He growled slightly as he heard the answering machine. "Olivia? Are you home? Come on, pick up. Pick up if you don't want me to come over there looking for you." After a brief pause he disconnected before dialing her cell number. He waited, tapping his pen on the desk and willing her to answer. But she didn't. 

He slammed the phone down, earning a curious look from Fin. "Everything all right?" he asked. He looked at Olivia's empty desk. "Where's Olivia?" 

"I don't know. Can you come with me?" Elliot asked, getting to his feet. He looked across at Munch, who was looking at him curiously. "If Olivia turns up while we're gone, get her to call me immediately, okay?" 

"What..." he went to question him, but he had already gone. 

Fin shrugged and hurried after Elliot. 

"What's going on?" Fin asked as they drove through the city. 

"I don't know," Elliot replied, dodging in and out of traffic. "I've had a bad feeling about this guy all night. Olivia thought I was being paranoid." 

"You think he'd go after her?" 

"She's a woman who has excelled in a man's world and put her career ahead of a family. She's also one of the lead investigators on this case. What do you think?" 

Fin tensed as Elliot narrowly avoided an accident. "I think we're not going to live long enough to find out if you keep driving like this." 

Tutuola was relieved when they finally pulled up outside Olivia's apartment building. Elliot was out of the car before Fin had even undone his seat belt. Fin had to run to catch the elevator before the doors closed. "Thanks for waiting," he quipped. 

Elliot ignored him, watching the numbers tick by and cursing them for going so slow. When they finally reached the right floor, he was out of the doors before they had finished opening. 

"Olivia?!" he called, banging on her door. "Olivia?! Open up!" 

The door across the hall opened and Fin prepared to apologize to the elderly woman who stepped out. Before he could, she had spotted Elliot. 

"Oh, it's you Elliot. I thought it was someone making a nuisance of themselves." 

"Mrs. Holston," Elliot greeted. "Have you seen Olivia this morning?" 

"I haven't seen her," the elderly woman replied. "But I heard her leave about an hour ago." 

"What did you hear?" Fin asked. 

Mrs. Holston gave him a suspicious look before turning back to Elliot. "I heard her door open and close. You know how it squeaks. She's asked that worthless maintenance man to fix it and he still hasn't. Maybe you should fix it for her, Elliot?" 

"Yes, ma'am," he replied, distracted. "Have you noticed anyone hanging around here lately?" 

"Is there something wrong?" The elderly woman looked fearful and Elliot didn't have the heart to tell her the truth. The old dear had taken a liking to Olivia and often cooked her meals and sweets. 

"I'm sure everything's fine. Why don't you go back inside?" 

He waited until the elderly woman had returned to her apartment, before turning to look at Fin. "Now what?" 

"Maybe we should check the parking garage, see if her car's there?" 

As they took the elevator down, Fin looked at his colleague, a million questions running through his mind. 

"What?" Elliot asked, noticing his gaze. 

"I was just curious as to how you and that old lady know each other," Fin replied. 

Elliot shrugged. "She's Olivia's neighbor. She thinks 'Liv doesn't eat well enough, and is always cooking for her and buying her food." 

"That explains how she knows Olivia, but how do you know her? You and Olivia, you're not..." He let the sentence hang, but Elliot knew what he was getting at. 

"I'm married!" he cried, his anger bubbling to the surface. 

"That doesn't mean anything these days. The two of you work pretty closely, it wouldn't be that surprising if you were..." 

"Well we're not!" 

The elevator doors opened, effectively ending the conversation. Elliot stepped out and headed to where he knew Olivia parked her car. He could understand how Fin had come to his conclusion, he was awfully familiar with Olivia's living arrangements, but it was all very innocent. They were simply the best of friends and he often came to her place when he needed to get out of his own house, or when they wanted a change of scenery while working on a case. 

It was then that he saw it lying on the cement near where Olivia parked her car. He ran over and picked it up, immediately identifying it as Olivia's bag. 

"I'll call it in," Fin said, reaching for his call phone. 

***** 

The area was soon cordoned off and a CSU team were scouring the area for clues. Knowing that the uniforms had everything covered, Fin suggested that they headed back to the precinct. Elliot reluctantly agreed. 

They'd been back for ten minutes, when Cragen walked out of his office. He saw Elliot sitting at his desk, staring at the empty chair opposite, and felt for the younger man. Having lost more than one partner during his time in the job, he knew exactly what it was like. He was glad that his latest news would help one of his star detectives. 

"They've found her," Cragen stated as he stopped beside Elliot's desk. 

Elliot closed his eyes, scared out of his mind at what he was sure would follow. 

"It's not what you think," Cragen assured him, placing a reassuring hand on the younger man's shoulder. "She was involved in an MVA. The driver escaped and Olivia's been taken to Bellevue." 

"Is she okay?" Elliot managed to ask. He'd never thought he could be relieved his partner had been in a car accident, but it may have saved her life... unless the accident was serious. 

"All I know is she was unconscious, but that could have been due to the chloroform and not the crash." He patted Elliot on the back. "She's a tough woman, Elliot." 

"Not as tough as she makes out," Elliot murmured, more to himself than the Captain. "I'm gonna get over to the hospital," he said, louder this time. 

"Give her all our best wishes," the Captain told him, watching his retreating form. 

***** 

When he rushed into the Emergency Room, Elliot was quick to learn that he wasn't allowed to see Olivia until the doctors had finished their tests. He quickly located the police officer who was waiting to question her. "Any idea what happened?" he asked the young officer. 

"The car was hit by an SUV that had run a red light. It hit the front of the sedan. Blood in the front of the car indicates the driver must have been injured but he escaped on foot. We're canvassing the area. Detective Benson was found unconscious on the floor in the back of the car." 

"You got CSU looking at the car?" 

The officer nodded. "No prints, they think the attacker was wearing gloves. They've put a rush on the blood samples." 

Elliot nodded. Hopefully the blood sample would allow them to find a match in the DNA database. He looked up as he saw the nurse he had spoken to before heading in his direction. 

"The doctor will see you now," she told him. 

Elliot thanked the young officer and asked him to stick around before following the nurse. They stopped outside a window and Elliot could see Olivia through the glass. It looked as though she was still unconscious and he saw that she had a bandage on her forehead and a sling holding her right arm. 

"I understand you're Miss Benson's next of kin?" the doctor asked. 

Elliot nodded. "How is she?" 

"Very lucky to be alive, so I'm told. We've found traces of chloroform in her system and she has a bump to the head which may mean a concussion. She had a dislocated shoulder, which we've reduced." 

"Was she sexually assaulted?" Elliot asked, his voice not as level as he had hoped. 

The doctor gave him a reassuring smile. "There's no evidence of that." 

Elliot sighed in relief. "Can I go in?" 

"Sure. She should be waking up any time." 

Elliot thanked the doctor and took out his cell phone to call the precinct. He told Cragen about Olivia's condition. "Don, I want Olivia under police guard until we catch this guy." 

"I'm on it," the Captain replied. 

Elliot thanked the man before ending the call and making his way into Olivia's room. He walked quietly over to the bed, looking down at the face that he knew so well. To his surprise, he felt a lump in his throat as he watched her breathe. When he'd found her bag in the parking garage, he had been sure that the next time he saw her would be in the morgue. 

Reaching out, he gently moved a stray lock of hair from near her bandaged forehead. He could see the bruise starting to appear around the edges of the white bandage. As he stood, gazing at the face that he'd been so sure he'd never see smile again, Olivia started to stir. 

He saw her eyes moving behind their lids first. Then those lids started flickering until he finally saw her chocolate brown eyes. She groaned, closing her eyes against the harsh light. Suddenly her eyes flashed open as she remembered what had happened. 

"It's okay," Elliot soothed, seeing her distress. "You're safe." 

"Elliot?" she croaked. "What happened?" 

"What do you remember?" he asked her, holding a glass of water for her so she could wet her throat. 

"I was grabbed from behind in the parking garage. Something was put over my mouth and nose... I could smell chloroform." Her eyes went wide. "It was him, wasn't it?" 

"We think so," Elliot told her honestly. 

"Was I..." she couldn't even finish the sentence, nausea flaring at the thought. 

"No," he assured her quickly. "Your car was hit by an SUV that ran a red light. Your attacker got away, but he was injured. They're running his DNA through the database now." 

"Never thought I'd be glad to be in an MVA," she chuckled, groaning as her tender body protested. "Did they tell you what the damage was?" 

"You were lucky, 'Liv. You've got a gash on your forehead and a dislocated shoulder. Other than that and a few bruises, you're okay." 

"Tell that to my pounding head." 

"That's probably a combination of the bump to the head and the after effects of the chloroform. I'll go and get someone to check you out, okay?" 

Elliot stepped outside and noticed that there were two police officers standing with the young officer he'd talked to earlier. He motioned them over and ordered them to watch the room as he went to find the doctor. 

The doctor checked her over and decided he'd keep her under observation for a few hours and then release her. He smiled down at her. "I'll get one of the nurse's to give you something for the pain, but the best medicine I can recommend is a few days rest." 

"Thanks," Elliot said, as the doctor turned to leave. 

"You're welcome. Just don't let the watch dogs get in the way, okay?" 

Olivia turned to look at Elliot as the doctor left. "You've got me under guard?" 

"Of course," he replied. 

She shook her head, trying to sit up in bed. "I can look after myself, Elliot." 

"Lie back and stop being so stubborn," he told her, seeing her pale face. "I am not leaving you alone until we catch this guy. You're injured, and there is a very real possibility that he may try and finish what he started." He reached out and laid a hand on her arm. "I'll be damned if I let that happen." 

She closed her eyes in resignation and nodded her agreement. 

***** 

Officer Howard Martin paced his living room, trying to decide what to do. When he'd heard that the Judge had been killed only a few days after he'd given out her home address, he'd thought it had been a coincidence. After all, the murder had been declared the work of a serial killer, and it had been the first time his brother-in-law had asked him to get an address. But now he wasn't so sure. One thing they taught you at the Police Academy was there was no such thing as a coincidence. Especially not two times in a row. He had handed out Detective Benson's address and she had been attacked. 

He jumped when he heard pounding on the door. He wasn't sure he wanted to open it. If they found out he had given out a fellow officer's home address to a serial killer... He didn't want to think about what they'd do to him. 

"Howie! Open up!" he heard his brother-in-law shout, and his blood began to boil. He stormed over to the door and yanked it open. His tirade stopped in his throat when he saw his sister's husband standing before him, battered and bleeding. 

"Jesus, Joe! You should be in a hospital," he stated, ushering him into the house and checking to see if he could see anyone in the neighborhood. 

Joe just shook his head. "You can fix me up, right? I don't like hospitals Howie." 

"Why's that? Because you know they'll be looking for you in a hospital?" Suddenly Howard's rage took over. "You bastard! It was you, wasn't it?! You killed those women! You used *me* to help you find them! You raped them!" 

His tirade was stopped by a stunning blow that knocked him to the ground. "You shut up!" Joe roared. "You have no right to question me! You owe me, Howie! I saved your career, stopped you from a jail term! Don't you dare start this holier than holy crap, because I know you!" 

"I didn't rape that girl and you know it! She gave consent, I just couldn't prove it." 

"And I helped you with that. So, now you're going to help me with this. You can start by dressing these wounds before I bleed all over your carpet." 

It was only intense fear that got Howard to his feet as he went in search of a first-aid kit. As he rummaged through his bathroom, he remembered the revolver he had stashed in his sock drawer. He crept out of the bathroom and into his room, sure that his brother-in-law hadn't seen him. He thanked God his wife and kids were staying at her parents' place. 

He reached into his draw and rummaged around. He had just laid his hands on the cool metal when he felt rather than heard a person behind him. The last thing he ever knew was the piercing of his skin as his throat was cut. 

***** 

The doctor released Olivia from the hospital late in the afternoon. Elliot and the two police escorted her home. Once there, the officers secured her apartment before getting comfortable in the hallway, just outside the door. Elliot led her into her bedroom. "You okay to get changed for bed?" he asked, nervous about the thought of helping her. 

She looked at her useless arm, hating the thought of depending on him but knowing that she could never get changed without help. "I don't think so," she eventually admitted. 

It was an embarrassing few minutes as Elliot helped her change without trying to look at the flesh he was exposing. Eventually, he managed to get her into her flannelette pajamas. Pulling back the covers, he helped her get into bed and pulled the covers gently over her. 

She lay there for a few moments, waiting for the pain in her shoulder to ease, before leaning over and opening the top drawer of her bedside table. She rummaged around and pulled out her personal hand gun. 

Elliot watched as she checked the clip, replacing it before tucking the gun under her pillow. She looked up at him, seeing his amused face. "What?" she asked, her brow furrowing slightly. 

"Don't you trust us to look after you?" he asked. 

She looked at him, more serious than he'd expected. "I trust you," she replied honestly. Then she grinned, "This is just in case you get any ideas in the middle of the night." 

He chuckled and walked over to tuck the blankets around her. "You need anything? More pain medication or something?" 

Olivia shook her head, a little overwhelmed by his fussing. She wasn't used to anyone taking care of her, although she had to admit she liked it. It was just a shame the man doing the fussing was married. "Oh, Elliot!" she gasped, as she realized what he was missing. "Your anniversary!" 

"It's okay," he assured her. 

"No, it's not. You should go home. I'll be okay..." 

"No," he insisted. He raised a hand when he saw she was going to protest. "Listen to me, 'Liv, I'm not letting you out of my sight until we catch this guy, okay? I couldn't handle going through these last few hours again." 

She looked at him, her heart melting as she realized how concerned he'd been. "You were worried about me, weren't you?" 

"I was terrified. This guy hadn't screwed up at all. I thought for sure I'd be ID'ing your body." He closed his eyes as the image of her laying battered and dead crossed his mind. 

"Hey," Olivia whispered, reaching out and grasping his hand. "I'm okay, Elliot." 

He looked at her, his gaze intense. "And I'm going to make sure you stay that way." 

They gazed at each other for a few moments, before Elliot reluctantly looked away. He realized it wouldn't help matters if he allowed his emotions to overrule his good sense. "You should get some sleep," he told her, heading for the door. "I'll be on the couch. Call out if you need anything." 

***** 

Olivia was dreaming. In her mind, she was back in her car but this time there was no accident. She had regained consciousness only to realize that there was someone on top of her. She screamed, feeling the knife against her throat and knowing exactly what was to happen next. She struggled against him, screaming for help. 

"Olivia!" Elliot called, shaking her from sleep. 

Her eyes flew open and a sob caught in her throat. She felt Elliot's presence and allowed him to pull her into his arms as she cried, not even feeling the pain in her shoulder as she relished being held by someone. 

They stayed that way for several minutes until Olivia had finally calmed down. 

"You okay?" Elliot asked, pulling away slightly so he could look at her. 

"Yeah," she replied, her unsteady voice not terribly convincing. She winced as the pain in her shoulder finally registered. 

He noticed the wince, quickly releasing her. "I'll get you some more pain killers, okay?" 

He walked out into the living room, noticing the door open and one of the officers poke his head in. "Everything all right?" he asked, having heard Olivia's cries and come to investigate. 

"Just bad dreams," Elliot assured him. "Been quiet out there?" 

"Not a soul in sight." 

"Glad to hear it. You guys want coffee or something?" 

The young man shook his head. "We're right, thanks. I'll leave you to it." 

Elliot nodded and continued to the kitchen where he got Olivia a glass of water and picked up the bottle of pain killers. 

"Here you go," he said as he walked back into the bedroom. He handed her the tablets and held the glass while she drank. Once she'd finished, he placed the water and bottle of pills on the bedside table and tucked her in. "Go back to sleep, 'Liv," he told her quietly. 

"I... I don't know if I can," she told him honestly. "Every time I close my eyes I see what he could have done to me..." 

Elliot watched her for a few moments before coming to a decision. He turned the light off and walked over to the other side of the bed, feeling his way in the dark. Staying on top of the covers, he lay down beside her and pulled her gently into his arms, careful of her injured shoulder. 

He whispered soothing words to her as he gently stroked her hair. It wasn't at all sexual, and Olivia found herself wondering if this was what he did when his children had nightmares. His soothing tones and gentle touch soon had her drifting off to sleep. 

***** 

Joe McNeill stopped at the door that lead from the stair well to the eighth floor of Olivia's apartment building. He knew the layout of the hall well. Knew where the two police officers would be, and knew that he would have to be quick if he was going to do this right. He reached into one of the pockets of his standard issue military vest, retrieving two small knives, designed especially for throwing. He would have to be quick and accurate or this would be the end. He knew he could do it. This was   
what he had trained to do, before he had been dishonorably discharged from the Navy. 

As stealthily as possible, he opened the door. It took mere seconds for him to rush into the hall, aim and kill both of the guards. He paused for a moment to look at his handiwork. One knife had gone straight through it's victim's eye, while the other was sticking out of the other officer's throat. He gave a satisfied grin, pleased that his aim hadn't suffered. 

Joe listened carefully, trying to discern if there was any movement in the apartment that he now stood outside of. Not hearing anything, he carefully reached for the handle. He was surprised to find the door unlocked, and quietly pushed it open. He stopped immediately as the door squeaked. 

Standing stock still, he listened. Hearing nothing to suggest that she had stirred, he continued into the apartment, closing the door behind him. 

He smiled when he noticed that she'd left the living room light on. 'Were you feeling a bit afraid, my dear?' he thought barely restraining a chuckle. Having the light on made it easy for him. He passed the sofa, noting a blanket and pillow. He wondered how badly she'd been injured. Had she been resting on the sofa, reluctant to sleep in case he returned? 

He crept into the bedroom, and what he saw stopped him in his tracks. He hadn't considered that she'd have a man with her. When he'd watched her, before he'd made his move earlier, he'd seen no indications of a lover. He noted that the man was above the covers, and wondered why. The way he held her seemed intimate, but the covers between them indicated a distance. 

Shaking his head he realized that it didn't matter, either way. All that mattered was taking out the target... and whatever stood in his way of achieving that. He reached for the sidearm strapped to his thigh. 

***** 

Elliot awoke, disorientated for a moment at his unfamiliar surroundings. Then he realized where he was, looking at the woman curled up in his arms, sound asleep. He was thankful that she hadn't had any more nightmares, but then wondered what had woke him up. 

He was about to close his eyes again, when he heard a terrifyingly familiar click, his heart stopping as instinct took over. He rolled over Olivia, shielding her body as the loud crack of a gun firing echoed through the room. It all happened so slowly for Elliot. He felt the burn as the bullet entered his back, heard Olivia scream his name from beneath him. He ignored both of them as he continued to shield her, reaching under her pillow for her weapon. He fired without really aiming, the shot enough to throw off the shooter's aim and give the trained officer all the time he needed. With an arm that protested from pain, Elliot looked straight at the killer and fired a second shot. 

They both slumped at the same time. The killer's body falling in a heap on the carpet as Elliot collapsed on Olivia. She had to struggle to get out from under him, calling to him and screaming for help. "Oh, God, Elliot?! Come on, open your eyes!" she demanded, slapping his cheeks. She found the wound, putting pressure on it as she continued her demands. 

He did as he was told long enough to see her terrified brown eyes looking back at him. "You okay?" he gasped, the sentence ending in a coughing fit. 

Olivia was horrified to see red froth dribble from his lips. She heard the sound of sirens outside. "Please hang on," she sobbed. "You can't die! Please!" 

He didn't know where the energy came from, but Elliot lifted his hand, weakly running his fingers across her cheek. "Don't cry," he whispered. The hand dropped into her lap as he lost consciousness. 

All she could do is sit there and hold him, listening to his ragged breathing and trying to stem the blood flow. She heard shouting coming from outside and realized the police were there. There was a loud bang and then they were swarming into her apartment. 

"Get the paramedics!" she shouted. 

"They're on their way," the policeman replied as he hurried to see if he could help. 

Olivia was pulled out of the way as the paramedics entered the room and started working on her partner. The pain from the officer that was unknowingly grasping her injured shoulder, and the shock of what had happened were too much for her body to take and she passed out. 

***** 

When Olivia came to, she saw that she was in the hospital. She looked around, frantically trying to find Elliot. 

"Take it easy," she heard a familiar voice tell her. She saw Don Cragen walk over to the bed, giving her a concerned look. 

"Elliot?" she asked, frightened of the answer. 

"He's in surgery," the Captain replied. "I haven't heard any more than that." 

"Have you called his family?" 

He nodded. "Kathy's here." He looked toward the door. "There's some people who really want to see you. Should I let them in?" 

Olivia nodded and watched as Don ushered Fin Tutuola, John Munch and Alex Cobert walked into the small room. 

"How are you feeling?" Fin asked, standing at the end of the bed. 

"Now that's a stupid question," Munch told him. 

"What do you mean 'it's a stupid question'? Isn't that what you normally ask when someone's in the hospital?" 

"They wouldn't actually be in the hospital if they were feeling all right, would they?" 

Olivia watched as they continued the banter. She wasn't sure if it was planned or not, but it did manage to make her smile for a moment. 

She looked across at Cragen, her face turning serious. "Do we know who he was?" she asked. 

"Joseph McNeill," Munch told her. "Ex Navy Seal and Weapons Specialist. He was kicked out by a female CO for continuous reckless endangerment. Apparently, he didn't care who got hurt, as long as he achieved the goal." 

"I guess that's rather obvious with the body count," Fin put in. 

Olivia looked across at him, reading something in his voice. "Who else?" she asked. 

He looked at Cragen, looking for his assent. When he got it, he looked back at Olivia. "The two police officers who were guarding your door, and the killer's brother-in-law. He was a uniform and we think he was the one who gave the killer your address." 

"Another cop?" she asked, shocked. 

Fin nodded. "We also think McNeill was responsible for the death of a postal worker. We think he was the killer's first source of information." 

Olivia closed her eyes tightly. When she spoke, her voice was tight. "The two uniforms, did they have family?" 

"It's not your fault," Alex told her, knowing what she was thinking. 

"They died trying to protect me!" 

"They died doing their jobs," Cragen countered. 

"If Elliot dies, it'll be my fault." 

"That's rubbish!" Don told her, not meaning to raise his voice. He took a calming breath. "This is McNeill's fault, and no one else's. You are not to blame here." 

"Can you tell us what happened?" Alex asked, her voice soft and undemanding. 

"I don't really know," she told them, her voice hoarse. "I woke up when Elliot rolled over me and then... and then there was a gun shot." She couldn't stop the tears from welling as Alex rubbed her arm to try and calm her. 

"You were in bed together?!" The incredulous voice came from the door and everyone turned to see Kathy standing there. 

"It wasn't like that," Olivia immediately defended. 

"I don't want to hear your lies," Kathy spat in reply. "It all makes sense now." 

"Kathy," Don tried to reason. "I know you're upset, but..." 

She held up a hand to stop him. "Don't. I just came to tell you he's out of surgery. The doctor seems to think he'll be okay." Without another word, she turned and left the room. 

"We weren't..." Olivia started, wanting her friends to know the truth. 

"It's okay, Olivia," Don assured her. "We all know that neither you nor Elliot would go against his marriage vows like that." 

***** 

It was a few hours later when Olivia was released from the ER. The group made their way to the ICU waiting room, needing to be close to their injured colleague. While they waited for news, the person in their thoughts regained consciousness. 

The first thing Elliot was aware of was the pain. It felt like his whole body was being ripped apart. He heard a rhythmic beeping. It was distorted, as though it was coming from far off, but as he listened it got louder and more clear. He moaned slightly as the pain also increased, alerting Kathy. 

"Elliot?" she called, reaching out and grasping his hand. 

He struggled slightly, moaning again. "Olivia?" he called, his voice a mere croak. 

Kathy's heart constricted as she heard him call for his partner and not his wife. "Elliot?" she called again. "It's me, Kathy." 

"Olivia?" he called again, getting more frantic. 

The nurse, who had hurried over when he'd first moaned, gave Kathy a sympathetic smile. "Is this Olivia person here?" she asked. "He really needs to settle down before he hurts himself." 

It was extremely hard for Kathy to walk into the waiting room and ask Olivia to help her husband. She watched as the other woman ignored her own pain to hurry to Elliot's room. Kathy turned and followed the brunette, morbid fascination forcing her to go and watch. 

Olivia hurried into the ICU room, seeing Elliot immediately as he moaned and thrashed on the bed. "Olivia?" he kept calling. 

She ran over there and grabbed his hand. "I'm here, Elliot," she soothed. "It's okay, you just rest." 

He relaxed immediately, sighing as he settled back into unconsciousness. The nurse gave a satisfied nod as his vitals returned to a level she was happy with. 

"Why is he so warm?" Olivia asked, moving to stroke his brow. 

"It's not uncommon for people with GSW's to get an infection." She smiled at Olivia's alarmed look. "Don't worry, the antibiotics are doing their job." 

Relieved, Olivia nodded her thanks and the nurse went back to the nurse's station. Olivia turned and looked Kathy, who was standing on the other side of the room. "We need to talk." 

"I don't know what there is to talk about," Kathy replied, a hard edge to her voice. 

"Come on, Kathy, think about it! This is Elliot for Christ sake! Do you really think he would cheat on you?!" 

"You were here," Kathy replied, her voice turning resigned. "He was calling for *you*." 

"And that's an automatic admission of having an affair? The last thing he remembered was us being in a room with a psychopath who was trying to kill me. He probably had no idea if I'd been shot as well." 

"Then how do you explain the fact that the two of you were in bed together?!" 

"Easy," Olivia replied. "I was kidnapped by a man who was planning to rape and kill me. Funnily enough, that's enough to give a person nightmares. Elliot was trying to make me feel safe, by sleeping on *top* of the covers next to me." She shook her head in disbelief. "The two of you have been married for sixteen years, surely you know him well enough to know he wouldn't do that." 

Kathy gave a heavy sigh, sitting on the chair nearest to her. "You're right, I know you're right. Elliot would never dishonor me by having an affair, but..." She swallowed hard and Olivia realized that she was very close to tears. "I think my marriage is over, and I know I'm just looking for excuses, but..." 

"Don't try and make him the bad guy. He doesn't deserve that." 

Kathy sighed. "No, he doesn't." She stood up, pulling herself together. "I need to go and get the kids. They'll want to see their father. Will you..." She paused, finding it hard to finish the sentence. "Will you stay with him until I get back?" 

Olivia nodded. "Of course I will." 

***** 

When Elliot regained consciousness the second time, he was much more alert. He opened his eyes, squinting slightly against the harsh light. Blinking rapidly, his eyes finally adjusted and he looked around him. To his left, he saw a heart monitor, that he gathered was monitoring his vitals, and he noticed an IV stand which held a clear bag and one containing blood. 

He rolled his head to his right, and saw Olivia sitting beside him. She looked a mess. Her eyes were puffy, with dark circles under them. The bruise on her forehead was a stark contrast to her pale complexion. He could tell by the way she cradled her arm that her shoulder was hurting. But what worried him the most was the haunted look in her eyes as she stared into space. 

"Olivia?" he croaked. 

She turned to look at him, her expression going from surprise to relief. "Hey," she replied quietly, a smile gracing her face. "Welcome back to the land of the living." 

"We get him?" he asked. 

"Yeah," she replied, reaching out and touching his arm. "You got him, Elliot." She smiled. "How are you feeling?" 

"Like I've been shot in the back," he replied, chuckling slightly before groaning. 

"Take it easy," she admonished. 

It took him a few moments before the pain eased and he could speak again. "Are you okay?" 

"Fine." She just looked at him for a minute. "Why did you do that? You could have been killed!" 

"You would have been," he replied. "That bullet would have hit you in the head. I had more chance of surviving than you would have." 

"And you thought of that and came to a decision in a millisecond?" she asked, her voice showing her skepticism. The look on his face said it all. "You shouldn't have done it." 

"We're partners, Olivia. Partners protect each other, no matter what." 

The door squeaked open then, and they looked up to see Kathy and the kids standing there. Olivia turned an gave his arm a squeeze. "I'll come back later," she said as she got to his feet. 

He nodded. "Sorry about leaving you with all the paper work." 

She laughed. "Oh, I think I can handle it. You just hurry up and get well." 

"Will do. Oh, and Olivia?" he called as she reached the door. "Get some rest. You look like hell." 

She smiled at him, before saying a quick hello to his children and heading out of the room. 

Once the door was closed, she deflated, leaning up against the wall and closing her eyes in relief. He was going to be all right. Even though the doctors had predicted as much, she hadn't been convinced until she'd seen it with her own eyes. 

"What's wrong?" she heard, and opened her eyes to see Cragen standing there. 

"He just woke up," she replied. "He's okay." 

Noting the relief, and seeing the sheer exhaustion setting in, he gently took her good arm and started leading her from the hospital so she could get some rest. 

***** 

Olivia slept late the next morning, and it was after eleven before Cragen dropped her off at the hospital. She found out that Elliot had been moved to another room, and eventually found him lying in bed staring up at the ceiling. 

"Did you know there are forty eight dots on the ceiling above my bed?" he asked when he saw her. 

"Wow, really? How exciting." She pulled a chair up and sat down on his right. "I guess you're feeling better then, huh?" 

"As long as I don't move, I'm fine. That's what makes this so boring." 

"How much longer are they keeping you in?" 

He sighed. "At least until the end of the week. Who knows where I'll go then." 

She looked at him. "Why?" Surely Kathy hadn't ended things while he was stuck in hospital? Who would look after him? 

"Kathy and I had a rather interesting conversation this morning. We both agreed it was crazy to drag out the inevitable. She said she'd let me go home until I was back on my feet, but I don't know. It'd be kind of unfair on the kids to drag it out." 

"Come and stay with me," Olivia said suddenly. She held her hand up to stop his protests. "You'd be doing me a favor. I... I'm a bit uncomfortable about being there since the attack." 

He knew it had taken a lot for her to admit that. "Okay," he replied. "Just until I find somewhere else." He gave her a sideways glance. "You do know I'm a neat freak, right?" 

Olivia grinned. "And you know I'm not. But you can also cook, so I'd say that's a bonus." 

He chuckled. "This could get ugly." 

Olivia laughed, making herself more comfortable as they discussed the plans of how and when to move him in. 

THE END 


End file.
